Tom x tord fanfiction
by That1Weirdo 2.0
Summary: Yup. It was gonna be a one-shot, but then I thought... nope. Continuing it. Tord came back, and after one night, things changed between Tom and Tord. Rated M for LOTS of adult content, male x male, slash, yaoi, all that shit. If you don't support the rainbow flag, DON'T READ THIS. you have been warned? *I abandoned this fanfic*
1. Chapter 1

**Tom's POV:**

Tord had been gone for a long time after I'd blown up his giant, ugly red robot with my harpoon gun. I thought he was dead. He had to be, there was no way he could've survived! But, I had been wrong. Just a few hours ago, Tord had appeared at the front door. He had a bandaged arm, which was entirely wrapped, and one side of his face was wrapped, covering his cheek. After a long, sappy apology that Tord probably rehearsed a million times, Matt and Edd forgave him and almost instantly accepted him as a best friend, again. But me? I didn't believe him. In fact, I had asked him, "Why did you want to apologize in the first place?" He'd stared at me, His eyes wide, blue, and his face, turning red. He never answered.

"So, Tord, would you like to stay for a little bit? Having you move back in would be almost as amazing as my face!" Matt said, then picked up a mirror from the table beside him and got lost in his own reflection. I raised my hand to protest, but Edd inturrupted me when he smiled and basically shouted, "PLEASE?" I gave up, it was up to Tord, though, I hated him, and didn't want anything to do with him. "Sure!" Tord exclaimed with a smile, then reached out his hand towards mine. "Whaddya say, old friend?" He grinned. With a grumbled reply, I swatted his arm away. "You can sleep in Tom's room!" Matt said, glancing up for just a moment. "WHAT?" Tord and I both shouted. "My bed is only big enough for me! _ME_!" I pointed at my face. "I'll sleep on the floor." Tord said, shrugging. "He can't sleep on the couch, Tom! That's not right!" Edd said. "Fine!" I crossed my arms.

A few hours later, Matt and Edd went to go to bed in their rooms and I led Tord to my room. "There's some blankets in the closet, and a pillow or two, and if-" I cut off when I caught Tord staring intently at me, an unreadable expression on his face. Then, it happened suddenly, without warning. Tord lunged towards me and his hands tugged at the strings of my hoodie. I could smell his breath, which was actually not as nasty as I'd imagined it to be. _Wait!_ I thought suddenly, _why would I imagine what his breath smells like?_ "Tord, what the fuck are you doing?" I breathed, narrowing my eyes. "Tom, I really need you to forgive me." Tord whispered, his thick accented voice quiet. "Why?" I challenged, trying to pull away. "Please, I will do anything!" Tord ignored my question. Adjusting his hands, Tord was now holding both hoodie strings in his bandaged hand, and his other was slowly guiding itself down to my jeans. "Tord, stoppit!" I tried pushing him, but even though He was slightly shorter, he was pretty strong. Then, I felt his hand slide into my jeans and boxers, and touch my member. "Stop!" I shook my head, a blush creeping on my face. Tord smiled, and he moved his hand along my decency, slowly rubbing it. My breath started to turn shaky. I let out a quiet moan, and my body convulsed with one massive shudder. "That's the spirit." Tord said quietly, his hand quickening it's pace. "Oh... oh my fucking god..." I dipped my head, feeling humiliated at the sounds I was making.

I was now trembling and then, as my member started to harden, he pulled his hand out. Against my own will, I let out a whimper of protest. "Tommy, Tommy, Tommy..." Tord stepped towards me, and I Backed up. He pushed me back, and I ended up sitting down on the edge of my bed. Tord knelt down in front of me, unzipping my jeans and almost frantically pulling my pants and boxers down. My member popped up, standing on it's own. I hated Tord for doing this to me, but I'd unfortunately hate him even more if he stopped. Tord leaned up, using his index finger on his not bandaged arm to poke the most sensitive part of me. He was teasing me! "Tord, don't tease." I stuttered, my voice shaking. "Alright, Alright." Tord raised his eyebrows and wrapped his mouth over my member. I let out a gasp, biting my lip. He started moving his head up and down, slow at first, but getting faster. He started deepthroating me, and I let out small, embarrassing noises. "Ah... ngh... oh my god..." I curled my fingers into his hair, holding him on me. I was getting really close, and Tord seemed sense it because I felt his tongue move around my decency. Giving one massive shake, I climaxed into Tord's mouth, and fell backwards, feeling exhausted.

Tord wore a bright smile as cum dripped from his lips. "Now will you forgive me?" He asked. "Wait, you're done?" I exclaimed, sitting up. "I can continue if you want, but I need to know if you'll forgive me or not." Tord shrugged, pushing himself onto the bed and hovering over me. "Yes, fine!" I was still trembling from the intense pleasure I had felt. All my hatred for Tord was gone right then. "Good." He reached back and kicked off his pants and underwear. The size of his member actually surprised me, and I felt a small bit of drool creep from my mouth. Tord grabbed my legs and lifted them, lining his member with my entrance. His eyes stared into mine, and we both nodded and he pushed inside. We both let out a grunt as I felt him in me. _Why the fuck am I letting myself do this?_ I thought, but I wasn't about to tell Tord to stop. Tord pushed himself inside until his pelvis was touching my skin. He started pumping back and forth, and we were both letting out grunts and moans. Tord, still with cum trailing from his lips, leaned down and kissed me, roughly pressing his mouth to mine. I accepted him instantly, wrapping my hands around his back and moaning into his mouth as he pounded himself inside of me. My hips were bucking like wild and I heard Tord mutter my name into my mouth. "I'm getting mighty close, Tommy." Tord whispered, breaking our lip contact. Without warning, he came inside of me, and collapsed on top of me. I held him there for a while, Then he rolled off and spooned his body behind mine. "Why... why did you want me to... to forgive you so badly?" I whispered, turning over to face him. We both sat up, and the small bed made us have to sit incredibly close to eachother. "I fell in love with you, Tom." Was Tord's answer. I looked down, my face as red as Tord's hoodie. Then he looked up and his face turned ghost white. I looked up to see Edd standing there. In the doorway. "How.. how long have you been there?" I asked, my face now an even deeper red. _Oh Fuck..._ "Long enough to know that you don't hate Tord anymore!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Tom's POV**

It was at about midnight when I realized that Tord had fallen asleep. I was still awake, but I didn't have much to do. Half naked and tired, I pulled Tord closer to me, and rested my head on his. It was a rare moment, for me to feel this way. Shit, I hated Tord once more for making me feel like this. He was my rival, my nemesis, but now? I didn't know. All I know is that I'd felt _good_ tonight. With _Tord!_ Edd had caught us, but he hadn't been too shocked. Lost in my thoughts, I started to think of a way to repay Him. After lots of thinking, I finally came up with an idea. The video store was open 24/7, so I pulled on my pants and grabbed 10 dollars from my dresser, then left the house. I didn't feel like driving, so I walked the half mile to the store. When I walked up to the front doors of the video store, I noticed the manager, Dawson, and went inside. "Hey, Tom, isn't it usually Edd renting the movies?" Dawson smiled, his teeth pearly white. "Yeah, but this is a surprise. Do you have..." I thought for a moment, "Insane zombie pirates 6?" I shrugged. "Well, Lucky you! It just got checked back in." Dawson turned and pulled a movie case from the shelf behind him. "$7.36" He said as I took the movie. I handed him the 10 and left, not giving him a chance to give me my money back. The walk back was slow, I was super tired, and I just wanted to fall asleep right there in the road.

When I got inside, I went to my room and opened the door, then was blinded by light. I set the movie on the dresser and looked up, recovering. "Where were you?" Tord's voice actually sounded worried. "I just went to get a movie, calm down!" I huffed and switched off the light. "I was concerned!" Tord whispered. "You didn't have to be. I thought you were asleep." I sat down on the edge of the bed. "I woke up when I heard you leave. I've been sitting here waiting for about an hour." Tord scooted forward, and I noticed that he had put his boxers on. "Why'd you get a movie anyway?" Tord asked me. "Surprise for later." Was all I said, then scooted back and laid on my side, my head resting on my pillow. Tord laid down in front of me, his face about 2 inches from mine. He rested one leg over my thigh and pulled himself closer to me, forcing his lips on mine. After a short, and unfortunately sweet, kiss, he pulled back, his arms wrapped around me, and I heard his breathing slow as he fell asleep. I fell asleep, holding him. It was weird, but I did not care.


	3. Authors note

**I'm abandoning this fanfiction. I'll write a tomtord fanfiction another time.**

 **IF you actually enjoyed this, I can email you the two already existing chapters and you can finish it yourself.**


End file.
